New chance for paradise
by suzanazoric95
Summary: When destiny puts Charles James and Molly Dawes to work together again, will they find a way to pull up all their misunderstandings and be happy again? Or they finally will end it? And how will James react when he finds out Molly's little secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please honey, you have to go to your granny." Molly Dawes desperately tried to convince her son to go to stay with granny for that day. It seemed that day all decided to go against her. First it should be her day off, but then Beck called her and said that there is some mess and she was needed. Second, her nanny decided to cancel for that day because she was sick. And finally, her stubborn son didn't want to go at her mother's place.

"I don't want to go. I want to go with you." He said. He was 7 years old and was stubborn like his father. Well he looked identical like his father and it was hunting Molly since the day she wrote that email saying to her husband that she wasn't sure anymore did she want to spent rest of her life with him. Two days later he appeared on doorstep of their house in past. He was drunk. Molly knew that she should to pushed him that night but when he kissed her she didn't stop him. In the morning he left before she woke up. Few weeks later she found out for pregnancy. On news Molly found out that second section was back and she knew she will found them in some local pub. And she did. But she regretted it. She went in some pub on north part of city and she entered in it. Molly smiled when she recognised her husband, but in same moment her heart shattered seeing him hugging Georgie. Molly turned around and left pub and never returned.

"Mum!" Little boy said and dragged her for hand. Molly shoke her head and looked into her son James.

"Yes honey." Molly said.

"Can I go with you? Pleaseeeee!" He said and looked into her with puppy face.

"Ok. But you will stay in office!" Molly said and he hugged her.

"You are the best mum on world." He said as he run out and sit in car decided to be calmed for rest of day. He liked to go with his mum on her work.

He hated Beck. He always was lating. Now he was lating good one hour and it was driving him mad. His assistant wasn't there either. 'Very professional' Colonel James thought and sighed when he looked on watch on his arm. Then he noticed his wedding band on his finger. It pass almost 8 years since he saw her last time and he still was wearing it. He also didn't know why he left that morning without saying anything to her. And why she never again phoned him or send an email? He found out from his parents that Molly packed her things two months after their night together and left his house and Bath. Once, when he was in London, he went on place where her family was living, but he didn't have a gut to knock on doors.

"Sorry Charles. I had a situation on second floor. My assistant is late too. She called me and said she has to find place where to leave her son. Her nanny cancelled it." Beck said as he went in office and sit down. "We have a situation. Unfortunately, there is a terrorist threat in here. And not just that. We have some serious intels about some messed up operations. It is look like that we have a mole here." Beck added.

"A mole?" Colonel James asked and Beck nodded.

"Yes we do. And it become obvious three years ago when one terrorist from Afghanistan almost killed one our soldier on our field because of revenge." Beck said and sighed. "He shot her in middle of military base. Thank God she survived. When we went to tell her family I was slapped four times. Her mother and three sisters. Rest were little to hit me." Beck added and sighed.

"Why it looks like it hit you?" James asked.

"Because her little four years old son asked me where his mummy is." Beck said and James sighed remembering Smurf, his mother, then Elvis and on end Bones.

"Is she alive now?" James asked and Beck nodded.

"Yes she is. But I think that her son is only thing what keeps her to be alive. She won't be able to work on field anymore." Beck said and sighed and looked towards doors when his assistant walked in.

"I am so sorry because I am late." Molly mumbled her apologize when she stumbled in not noticing Charles. "I had to bring Jamie here and..." she started and stopped when James turned to face her. They both were speechless and Beck figure out that he should to warn them both on possibility to see each other again.

Charles James was looking into Molly without blinking. There she was. Same as he was remembering her. Same eyes, same confused look, same way of apologizing when she would screw up. Wait the second, she said she didn't have where to leave Jamie and she brought him here. Is Jamie her son? He sighed still looking into Molly. And now 8 years after last time he told her he loved her, he realised he still did and will till end of his life. And again he wanted to Molly be the last thing he would see.

Molly sighed. Her day couldn't be worse than it is now. Charles James was there and she didn't stop to love him even for a moment. She just hopped he didn't notice wedding band she still was wearing like she noticed his and somehow she felt happy it was their wedding band he carried.

 **AUTHOR's NOTE: new story. I usually writes sea patrol stories but here is something new from me. I hope you will like it and tell me should I continue with it.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly and James were speechless. There was a lot of things they should to say to each other, but they never did. James knew he should to say that he was confused, that he never had a feelings for Georgie. It was just his stupid posttraumatic sindrom. He loved Molly more than anything, but it looked like she moved forward. She probably had someone and they had a child. Probably, she will now pull a theme about they divorce, because all these years no one didn't even think on that. He looked again into her. She was sitting next to him and she was looking only into Beck, who was talking how she should try with children garden for her son.

"It would be hard sir. He doesn't want it. And he is stubborn and no one can't change his mind." Molly said trying hard to not pay attention on guy who was sitting next to her.

"Well that I can understand." Beck said. He sighed. He loved James like his son and it was pretty hard to not tell him the truth.

"Sir can you tell me why I am here?" James asked and looked into his boss who shifted in his chair.

"Like I said before Dawes joined us, we have a mole in our environment. We don't know who and where, but that person has a lot of intels about our most secret operations. On example, Afghanistan, you Charles almost died there." Beck said and looked into two officers, who nervously shifted in their chairs. So it was unpleasant for both of them. "Like you told me it was like you all run in trap. Next was Azzizi and death of Elvis Harte. And finally attack on you Dawes three years ago." he added. On last sentence, James looked into Molly. She was the one who was injured. And then he remembered what Beck told him. Her son was four back then. Was it his?

"If we don't find the mole quickly more operations will be in danger." Molly said and Beck nodded.

"So for that I called you two. I can't trust everyone now and you two are first people who fell on my mind. You will be input in every part of these operations and try to find who could be out mole. But you both need to be careful during that." Beck said and thought for himself 'not try to kill each other too'.

"Why that job doesn't work some of agents or SAS officers?" James asked and looked into Beck. He didn't want to work with woman he still loved and woman who was hating him.

"Because I don't trust them..." Beck started.

"But we are not qualified..." started Molly.

"Enough! Both of you enough! I know that you two were married and had some story behind. But I think you two can put your personal problems and secrets as side and work as team." Beck said. "And that is an bloody order!" he added. Molly and James sighed in same moment.

"Yes sir!" Molly said.

"What are you two waiting for? Special call? On work!" Beck said. Molly and James raised up and went out of his office. Beck leaned in his chair and sighed. That will be hard new mission for both of them.

Molly walked out from Beck's office as quickly as she could. She didn't want to face James. Not now, not there. She didn't want to he sees that she still cared about him. She came in her office and almost started panicking when she didn't see Jamie in there. But then she saw a note from Jackie that she took him to kantin for a snack. She sighed with relief and looked into photo of her son on her table.

"Beck said to we get through some reports from these operations." James said from doorway and Molly shifted slightly. She left photo on table and turned around to look into him. Her heart flip flop when she saw him leaning on doorway like he used to do in Afghanistan when he would came in medic tent.

"Yes of course sir." Molly said and sit in her chair. She hopped Jackie won't return with Jamie while James was in her office. James approached and sit in chair on other side of table.

"Beck said this is all what he had about it. On us is to find more." James said looking into Molly.

"Tipical for him." Molly murmured and James laughed. "What?" she added.

"You didn't change at all Dawsie." James said laughing.

"I did." Molly said with sigh.

"You are having a son. Maybe that is only thing what changed." James said and Molly nodded.

"And you? What about you?" Molly asked.

"If you are asking am I with Georgie, I have to disappoint you. I am not." James said with venom in his look.

"I don't care." Molly said and looked into him. James sighed. Why the hell she had to be so complicated?

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I thought to pop by to see you both. I heard that you are here." Fingers said from doorway. James sighed. He was the last person he needed today.

"Fingers." James said and looked into him.

"Boss, you look so colonel to me." Fingers joked and stopped when he saw the look of his ex captain. "Molly you look fabulous." he added.

"And you look stupid as always." Molly answered.

"Owww Dawsie I am offended." Fingers said and start to laugh. His laugh was interrupted with explosion coming from outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Explosion brought them all on floor. Colonel James first come back from shock. His first thought was Molly.

"Dawes!" he yelled and tried to raised up. "Dawes!" He repeated while in his head he begged God she is alive and fine. He couldn't lose her, not her. Everyone others yes but not her.

"I am fine." Molly said trying to raised up beneath chair.

"I am fine too. Thanks for asking." Fingers murmured. Before anyone of them could answer, Beck run in.

"You ok?" he asked and all nodded.

"What was that sir?" James asked when he raised up but again he looked into Molly wanting to make sure she is fine.

"It is look like that some bomb was putted in kantin. From there came explosion." Beck said. His words hit Molly as a granate. Jackie, James, kantin. He was there. No,no,no. She practically run out from her office.

"Dawes!" Beck called for her. "You can't there." he added.

"Jamie is there." Molly said not stopping.

"Shit!" Beck said.

"Who is Jamie?" James asked.

"Her son." Beck said 'and yours' he thought and looked into James who run out following Molly.

Molly thought that she was running this fast only once in her life, and it was when James was shot in Afghanistan. Now she was running and hopped Jamie is fine. She wouldn't survive if something happens to him. Not to Jamie, he was all her life. Molly run down and she was stopped with two officers.

"You can't go in sergeant." One of them said stopping her on corridor.

"My son is in there. I have to go in. Because of Jamie. Please. He needs me." Molly said and looked into SAS officer who was standing in front of her.

"I am sorry ma'am, but first intels says that there is no survivors." He said.

"No!" Molly screamed and start to hit SAS guy but she was stopped when she was pulled away. She knew who was it by same parfeum he used since she met him.

"Molly calm down! That is not for sure!" James said and wrapped his arms around her.

"He is my son. I can't lose him. If he is dead I want to die too." Molly said as James dragged her towards stair and put her to sit down don't know what to do. She was sobbing and crying. James pulled her in his arms and kiss top of her head.

"He will be fine. He is your son and you survived mine explosion." James said rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. After 15 minutes, one of SAS guys step over.

"It is confirmed. There is no survivors in this explosion. And we found this." He said and give Molly a child's sweater. Molly screamed recognising Jamie's sweater. Charles pull her again in his arms.

"I am sorry." he whispered holding her close while she was crying and screaming.

"Mommy!" Jamie called and run towards her from outside door.

"James!" Molly said and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been?" she added looking into him and kiss his cheeks and hugged him again.

"Auntie Jackie took me to ice cream, because it wasn't any in kantin." Jamie said and looked into his mother.

"Molly what happened?" Jackie asked as she come in. "Ou!" was her only comment when she saw James.

"Terrorist attack." Charles answered and looked into Jamie. Jamie was 7 years old. Could it be possible it was his son? That that child in front of him was his?

"I thought I lost you." Molly said and picked Jamie up in her arms. "Since today you will stay at granny's place like it or not." Molly added still hugging him.

"I won't." Jamie said stubbornly. "I don't like to stay there." he added and made angry face.

"You are worse than your father." Molly said and jolted remembering James was there too. He wasn't stupid. He could easily calculate and see that Jamie was his. "We will talk at home about it." Molly said to her son and hugged him again. "Now let's go in my office." Molly added and carried him up knowing what meant bags SAS guys brought there in kantin.

Two hours later, James went towards Molly's office. She cleaned a mess and now she was sitting in her chair and she held Jamie in her lap. Jamie was painting something enjoying his mother's attention. Molly was playing with his curls and she held him close. Charles sighed. That he was clever and never left, now that could be thing what would wait for him at home every day, and not a dog and a cat who hated each other. Molly noticed him standing in front of her office. James sighed and went in.

"Hello." Jamie said and returned his attention to his paint.

"Hey mate." James said and looked into him. "How do you holding on?" James asked.

"Fine. I wasn't there." He said not looking into James. "Mum can I go take a juice?" he added and Molly nodded and give him a coins. He jumped up from her lap and went towards machine.

"Tough little boy." Charles said and Molly nodded.

"Yeah he is." Molly said.

"How old he is?" Charles asked.

"He is not your son." Molly said before he could even ask her that.

"You sure?" Charles asked.

"Yes I am." Molly said.

"What if I ask for DNA test?" Charles asked.

"I won't let you." Molly said and looked stubbornly into him. At least she wasn't indifferent.

"Ok." Charles said and looked into Jamie who run back into with juice and sit in Molly's lap again.

"See you buddy." Charles said and showed his hand to Jamie. Jamie looked into him and shock his hand.

"See you." Jamie said and returned his attention to his paint. Charles stayed there for more few seconds and went out.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is third chapter. I hope you all liked it. I would like your predictions. And what do you think with situation in show? Will Molly and James separate or they will stay together? And what about Georgie?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Molly went at home she called her mother telling her she saw James today. Her mother freek out telling her if she returns to that bastard, she will forget she is having most oldest daughter. Molly sighed. She knew that since ever. Her mother liked James when they married, but then when all went down the hill she started to hate him. Tipical mother. Molly sighed. James was on one step to find out that Jamie is his son. She didn't even want to think on that possibility. He would get mad. And she didn't even want to think how Jamie would react. He has never asked for his father. Molly told him they separated before he even was born.

"Mommy, mommy, I brushed my teeth!" Jamie said as he run down the stairs and cuddled next to her on sofa. Molly smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok. Now it is time for sleep." Molly said.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to stay with you. I miss you mummy." Jamie murmured. Molly hugged him strong. So that was a reason he didn't want to go to granny's place. He wanted to be with Molly, and he was right. She barely spent some time with him last few months.

"Look honey I promise I will take you on holiday as soon as I get these days off. And you can choose where do you wanna go." Molly said and looked into Jamie who smiled and hugged her. Molly hugged him back.

Jamie slowly drifted into sleep while Molly held him. Molly sighed. It was like yesterday he was the baby and she was so lost when she get him. Charles probably was shagging Georgie, she didn't have anyone and she had to relay only on herself. But when Jamie came, all started to have a sence. Her life was alive again. Molly looked into her son and sighed and picked him up gently and carried him in his room. She put him in bed and covered him with blanket.

"Sweet dreams sweety." Molly whispered and kiss his forehead and silently left his bedroom.

...

"So what are you doing here in London? Shouldn't you be in some African or Asian country?" Charles's father asked him looking into his son. Four years before they rented a house in Bath and moved to London. They never explained to James why. On end of the end it was his mother's idea.

"I am posted here for now." Charles answered indifferent. When his marriage broke apart with Molly, his parents took her side. It always was his fault. First with Rebecca and now with Molly. Even Sam told him that he messes up every thing he touch.

"For now? Tipical for you." His dad said.

"Enough for Christ sake! I just want a normal evening after all what happened today. I saw Molly today in base. It pass 8 years since I saw her last time and nothing changed. Well it did actually. She has a son." Charles said.

"A son?" His dad asked.

"Yes. He is seven or so." James said with sigh.

"Is it yours?" His father asked and looked into his son.

"I don't know dad. I asked her but she said it is not." Charles answered.

"Women knows the best." His mother said and sit on sofa and take a TV remote and put some soap on it. "She had a full right to keep up after you decide to fell for that medic." she added and that pushed all Charles's controls.

"I was confused. Messed up. My best mate died and when I come home, Molly said that she couldn't stand my leavings. And then she asked me am I inloved in Georgie. For Christ sake, I was confused. And it looked like she was my safe rock. And then miss Molly send me an email that she is not sure does she wants us together till end of our lives." Charles said. "And now I don't even know is that child mine." he added.

"And whose fault is that?" His mother said and went out from living room. His father followed her. James sighed. He will find out is Jamie his son.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: one more chapter. I am pretty inspired lol. Tell me what do you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jamie hated to be in base, but at least he was close to his mum. It was boring there, but it was better than to stay with his grandmother. Beck was funny, every time when he would have a time he would played a chess with him. Beck was only who knew to play chess. Mum didn't know it and it looked like she will never learn. Jamie sighed and looked into chess board. Beck said he will come later but probably he is busy. Jamie sighed looking into it.

"Do you play chess?" One voice asked from doorway and Jamie tilted his head and looked into man standing on doorway.

"Mum is not here. She is on some meeting." Jamie answered.

"Ok. So do you play chess?" Man asked again and Jamie nodded.

"Yes. But only Beck knows to play it." Jamie said.

"I know too." He said. "Buy the way, I am Charles." Charles added.

"I am James, Jamie." He said.

"Do you want to we play? But I need to tell you I am really good at it and no one doesn't want to play against me because he will lose." Charles said.

"I am good too." Jamie said. Charles sit on opposite side and they started to play. After half an hour, Jamie defeated Charles.

"How did you do that?" Charles asked looking into board.

"Easily." Jamie said with grin.

"But how?" Charles said confused.

"I will show you." Jamie said and started to explain how he won and laughed on Charles's confused face expression. Molly heard her son laughing from corridor. When she step close to her office she saw the reason of it.

"So I was judged to lose on beginning?" Charles asked and run his hand through his curls.

"Aha." Jamie said and laughed again.

"Are you laughing at me?" Charles asked. Jamie nodded.

"You are funny. And you are by Beck only person who knows to play chess. My mum doesn't know and she will never learn." Jamie said and Charles now laughed.

"Typical Molly. She always hated chess." Charles said and laughed.

"Stop talking about me on that way. I am not idiot I just don't see the point in chess." Molly said and stood behind Jamie and kiss top of his head.

"Mommy I defeated Charlie. In few moves." Jamie said with childish happiness.

"Wow. You are so clever." Molly said with smile.

"He is talented." Charles said and smiled. He hopped deep in his heart that Jamie was his son. He wanted his family back. "Molly, Beck said to give you these. Some operations which were jeopardized." Charles added and give a file to Molly. In that moment their hands touch, both of them felt a jolt of passion. Molly first moved her hand.

"Thank you sir." Molly said quickly and put it on her table.

"It is nothing." Charles said with sigh. "I have one more meeting." he added. "See you later. Because I want to defeat you." Charles said and looked into Jamie.

"No no. I will be the winner again." Jamie said with grin. Charles smiled too and messed his hair with hand and went out. Molly took a deep breath and then sighed. Here we go again. She really thought that Charles James stopped to have such a big influence on her, but she was wrong. When he touched her hand, her heart was like it will jump out of her chests. She put her hand on her heart and looked into ring and sighed. She needs to put it off, but again she didn't want it.

James went out and sighed. Jamie was his son. It was evident. Jamie was identical to him, same eyes, same look, same behaving. And Molly had a full right to keep him away from Jamie. He left her as a coward and now he had to pay for that. If he couldn't be father to Jamie, at least he could be a friend with him and maybe watch him grow and maybe one day to tell him the truth.

"James my office!" Beck said and Charles nodded thinking what could made Beck to panick.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: so here is one more chapter. What do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Corporal James, your father wants to see you ASAP." One soldier said and corporal sighed.

"How did he already found out I am back?" Sam James asked and looked into soldier who just lift his shoulder. Sam sighed again and nodded and went towards his father's office. "I thought you are somewhere in Africa or on East." Sam said when he entered into office and sit in opposite chair and looked over to his father.

"No I am stationed here for now on. And when did you come back?" Charles asked and looked into his son.

"Last night. Sorry I didn't pop by. I thought you are busy." Sam said and Charles sighed.

"What did I do wrong?" Charles asked and looked into his son.

"What did you do wrong? What did you do? Nothing. You destroyed few lives. First you and mum separated. Then you married Molly and I begged God you two will be happy. But no, you succeeded to hurt her too. Then you barely spent few days at year at home in last 8 years. From what have you been running? From Molly, from Elvis or from something else?" Sam said pissed.

"I am not allowing you to speak with me on that way." Charles said.

"Why? Truth is painful dad?" Sam asked. "Mum went in USA with her new husband. You went into foreign countries. And I was always at my grandparent's place. I just wanted a family." he added. "And you fucked it up every bloody time. Especially when..." he started but silenced himself. Molly would be pissed if he says that to Charles.

"When? Finish it." Charles said.

"When you decided to cheat on Molly with being with her best friend. You are such a low person dad so leave me alone." Sam said.

"Enough! I am not going to allow you to offend me. I am your father but your superior too." Charles yelled.

"Excuse me sir. If you are allowing me I will go. Have something to do." Sam said and raised up. Charles sighed frustrated. Sam didn't wait for his answer. He saluted him with sarcastic look and went out and slammed a door behind himself.

...

Molly was in her office reading reports from all operations which were screwed up. Her son was sitting on another part of table and he was reading some child's book he get for his birthday. He really liked it. Well he liked everything what had a connection with his hero.

"One little bird told me that here is one 7 year old rebel, who is having bad time here." One voice said from doorway.

"Sammie!" Jamie yelled and jumped from chair and run towards him and hugged him. Sam picked him up and hugged him. "I missed you." he added.

"I missed you too!" he said. "Hey Molly." He added. Molly smiled.

Molly left James's house the day she found out she was pregnant. She didn't give any explanation to anyone from his family why she did it. His parents always wanted to Molly and Charles patch things up, Molly couldn't fight that battle on her own. Not when she saw Georgie and Charles there in that pub. Once, when she was in ninth month of pregnancy, she went with her mum for some baby shopping and she bumped into Charles's mother and Sam. She told them a truth. She had too, but they have never said a word to Charles for Jamie. They respected her wish, but they always were there and Jamie adored his older brother.

"When you come back?" Molly asked and looked into Sam.

"Last night. Kinders was shot and all was a mess and they returned us back." Sam said and sighed. Molly nodded.

"Poor Kinders but he will be fine." Molly said and Sam nodded.

"Yes he will." Sam said and returned his attention to his brother. "So I decided to spent all my day with you, so what do you want to do today?" Sam added knowing what Jamie will answer.

"To play chess. I am very good now. I even defeated Charlie in it." Jamie said and Sam looked into Molly.

"Don't ask." she said simply and Sam nodded.

"Let's play then." Sam said with smile. They started to play chess and Jamie was happy. Molly sighed. Now when Sam was back, she won't have to take Jamie every day at work because he won't be against to spent time with Sam.

...

Molly finished all her work and looked into boys in another part of her office. They still were playing and it looked like that nothing couldn't disturb them.

"Dawsey, did you..." Charles started when he entered her office and his eyes widened when he saw Sam and Jamie. Jamie looked up into Charles and smiled. Charles smiled back and looked into Sam who smirked sarcastic.

"Sammie this is Charlie. I defeated him in chess. And this is my brother." Jamie said and Charles nodded.

"You are a great player." Charles succeeded to said and looked into Molly who was pale like she saw a ghost. "Dawes can you for a moment come in my office?" he added.

"Yes boss." Molly said and sighed and quickly followed him towards his office. She went in and shut the door close.

"I want to do DNA testing." Charles said.

"No." Molly said.

"Jamie is my son." Charles said being pissed.

"So what?" Molly said.

"So what? I want to be part of his life." Charles said pissed and looked into his wife.

"You are bit late. Some 7 years." Molly said and cross her arms as always when she was defensive.

"It is not late. We can try again. Me, you and Jamie." Charles said.

"I said, you are late." Molly said and start to exit out.

"I want to know my son, I want to he calls me dad..." he started.

"Maybe you should think on that before you left me after that night and before you shagged Georgie." Molly said and went out and slammed doors with big force.

Molly returned back into her office. Boys weren't there. Sam left a message.

"We went out. He won so I promised him an ice cream. Sorry for a problem with Charles I made. I will return him home. Granny wants to see Jamie too. Sam."

Molly read a message and sighed. She knew that Charles James won't give up till he doesn't get what he wants, and now he wanted to reconnect with Jamie. Molly sighed again and remembered how he sounded when he said he wants to they be together again. But she couldn't give him one more chance. He cheated on her. He shagged her best friend, if she was her friend and he was guilty because they weren't together. Molly sighed and took a photo from her table. She and Charles, before Elvis's death. When all was ok.

"I still love you, you idiot." she murmured with sigh her back turned to doors. On doorway was standing Charles and walked silently out happy with what he heard. Now he won't decide till he doesn't get back his own family. He will return them back, even if that meant he will leave army, one for good.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is one more chapter. Tell me what do you think?

Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Family dinner. He hated it since he was a kid. Now probably, Sam hated it too. Charles's dad tried to bring some topic up, but it was a failure. Sam didn't say a word since he returned. He knew that Charles probably will ask him for Jamie so he cleverly avoided him. Sam come home ten minutes before dinner.

Elizabeth was looking into her son and grandson. Something was up. Charles looked pissed, and Sam, well she have never could read him. She sighed. That day was great one. She spent all afternoon with Sam and Jamie. They went into park, then in luna park and on end they went into cinema. She was sad she couldn't say to her husband about his one more grandson because he probably would tell Charles. Elizabeth was on Molly's side. Charles left her and it was only his fault he didn't know that he was having a son.

"So Sam where have you been all day?" Charles asked and looked into his son.

"In park and luna park." Sam answered and take a bite of his cake.

"You enjoyed?" Charles asked.

"Yes I did. Very. And you, how was your day in base?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Charles answered.

"Dad you won't believe me who I saw on my tour." Sam said wanting to drag conversation from boiling point. Sam also knew this will pissed his father enough and he probably will went out slamming door.

"Who?" Charles asked.

"She was your medic. Georgie Lane. But you probably know where she is now right dad?" Sam said and it did make Charles pissed. He jumped up from his chair and slammed his fists on table.

"Enough! Now listen to me you all, Georgie was a friend. And I was confused, messed up with PTSD. I didn't think straight. And Molly left me. So I thought there was something more than friends feeling towards her." Charles said furious.

"Go ahead dad. Put all guilty on Molly. She left you first, so it was ok to you leave her back? 8 years you have never asked where is she. You have never asked what happened to her and it is only your fault she doesn't want to let you to meet your..." Sam started but shut up when Elizabeth kicked his leg.

"His what?" Charles's father asked.

"Nothing grandpa." Sam said and pushed chair away. "I have an agreement with boys from my section." Sam added and went out needing some space.

"I will go to my room too. Going to read." Charles said and stormed off.

"Bethie what is this going on? I am having a feeling that Sam is hating Charles." Jim, Charles's dad said.

"I don't know." Elizabeth lied. "But Sam was always thinking that Charles was guilty because Molly left him. Maybe one day all will return back to normal." she added and sighed.

...

Molly had to go at her parent's house. She hated these families events when all family would gather around. And she knew what her cousins were talking about her. They all thought she divorced Charles, and no one didn't know they still were married. Not even her mum knew that. Belinda hated Charles James more than her worse enemy. Dave hated Charles too, but he was indifferent for everyone except for his grandson. Molly dreaded to go there, but she had too. Maybe they all will pull her mind away from James and mess on work.

Molly entered her parents place with Jamie. As usually, Jamie run towards his grandfather and hugged him. They were great mates. Belinda step over and hugged Molly, and then all her aunts hugged her too.

"I am so sorry you have to watch that idiot again." Melissa said hugging her.

"So you told them?" Molly asked and looked into her mother.

"We are all your family." Belinda said and Molly sighed.

"Whatever." Molly said with sigh, Charles still in her mind. She sighed and sit on sofa by her dad watching her son and father chatting. Molly smiled briefly and took her phone when her phone beeped with message. Molly opened a message and saw it was from Charles. It was written only one word.

"Ditto." Molly looked confused into message. What that suppose to mean? Why he would send her Ditto? He probably was sending someone other. She send him three '?'. Few seconds later come an answer from him.

"You will figure out why I wrote ditto Dawsey." Was written.

"Weirdo." Molly murmured but again she smiled thinking on Charles.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I hope that soon I will have a time to write one more chapter. And I hope Molly and James will stay together in show too. Fingers crossed.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Shouldn't we wait for your assistant?" Charles asked and looked into Beck.

"Better not. I send her on second floor to she checks something. It is not for her ears." Beck said with sigh and Charles could swore, something bad was happening.

"What is it boss?" Charles asked.

"I contacted with our units in Afghanistan. And they patched us with captain of Afghanistan's force." Beck said and put a connection on. Charles was surprised seeing Quassem as their captain. Last time when he saw Quassem it was three or four years ago and it didn't end well especially when Quassem hit him telling he is a bastard. Well, he knew why. Quassem was always protective over Molly, he even was tortured from that terrorist but didn't want to kill her.

"We had one operation close to your posting when Bashira's dad almost killed you. There we get intels about Bashir el Habibi. He is Bashira's uncle." Quassem said. "And that guy is now in UK." He added.

"Why? Does he plan some terrorist attacks here?" Charles asked.

"No." Quassem said.

"Then why is he here?" Charles asked confused.

"What do you think Colonel? What is saint for them more than their holly war?" Quassem asked. Charles thought for a moment and paled.

"Revenge. Molly." Charles said and Quassem nodded.

"Molly. She killed his brother and now he wants to kill her." Quassem said.

"We need to put her in safe house or somewhere where he can't reach her." Charles said feeling slight panic in his voice. He remembered all dreams he had where he lost Molly and now he couldn't and didn't want to really see it. To his dreams come true.

"You need to tell her for danger and a threat not to hide it from her." Quassem said and Charles get a wish that that guy was now in front of him to he could punch him as hard as possible.

"We will." Beck said and ended a conversation with him. He looked into Charles after their talk with Quassem was over.

"This is not happening." Charles murmured and rubbed his head.

"It is happening and we need to talk with Molly. We need to tell her the truth." Beck said.

"What truth?" Molly asked from doorway.

"Take a sit Dawes." Beck said and Molly sit in chair next to Charles. In short length, Beck told her about threat. In the moment when Beck mentioned Bashira's dad Molly paled. He was her worse nightmare. She felt someone's hand on her hand and noticed it was Charles's.

"By revenge he is planning on you he is probably planning some kind of terrorist attack here in London. So first we need you on safe and then to work on this case." Beck said.

"No I am not going in any protection thing. I need to work, otherwise I will get mad if I think on threat." Molly said and looked into Beck.

"You have a son Molly. Think on him." Charles said and Molly looked into him.

"I know." Molly said. "And for that I won't get in protection thing. Put him under it. I will work." Molly added. Beck knew it was pointless to argue with her.

"Ok you can go now in your office." Beck said. Molly nodded and raised up from chair and went out.

Beck sighed when she went out.

"Your task is to keep an eye on her." Beck said and looked into Charles.

"Great." Charles murmured and went out. Outside Beck's office he leant on wall, closed his eyes and sighed. Why his worse nightmare was almost coming true? Why Bashir had to appear? Why Molly thought he had something with Georgie? Why his life was a mess? So many questions and no answers. He sighed again and went into Molly's office. He looked into her. She was turned with her back to doors and was probably putting a water on plant.

"Are you ok?" Charles asked and put his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Yes I am." Molly said and dashed her tears away. "Just allergic." She added and Charles smiled.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes..." Molly started. "No I am not fine. I can't believe that nightmare is turning in reality." she added and turned around and looked into him. His heart melted when he saw tears in his eyes.

"Mol." He said and hugged her. "It will be fine. I won't let anything happens to you or Jamie." Charles added hugging her. Molly continued to cry and hugged him back.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I am really pissed at Tony Grounds because of what he has done with show. I hope Molly and Charles will pull things right. And I am having a feeling that CJ didn't even pick up the phone call from Molly. And that he lied about it. Fingers crossed for our CJ and Molly**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
